If Only He Was Blonde
by amyniknak
Summary: Severus sometimes wonders how his life could have been different. Severus/Lily, one shot, set during seventh year.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N - Okay, this idea popped into my head on the way home from school today, and I had to write it, even though I have AS exams in like a month and a LOT of work to do. Ah well. Anyway, this idea came from the fact that I know someone who looks A LOT like Snape, only he's blonde, so I thought, what if Snape had been blonde? And hence, a fanfic was born. Please be nice and review, it honestly brightens up my day, and I need that at the moment. Anyway, hope you like this random drabbly thingy.

* * *

On quiet days, when all his homework was done, Severus sometimes wondered how his life could have played out differently.

Losing Lily, the constant tormenting thanks to the so-called Marauders, and the fact that he knew that soon he would have to pledge his allegiance to an evil wizard who was causing chaos across England with Dark Magic did not make for a very nice life.

And it all came down to one thing.

His hair.

That was it. It just couldn't be anything else.

Take Lucius Malfoy for example. Severus had heard the girls in his year fawning over Lucius on numerous occasions, and it had all been to do with his hair. "It's so long, and blonde. It's so blonde, it's almost white! Like spun silk! I'd love to run my fingers through it…" et cetera.

All Severus ever got was "wash your hair, slimeball!" and "ugh, how greasy!" and "cut your hair, you look like an idiot!"

He couldn't help but wonder how his life would have panned out if he had been born with the same hair as Lucius.

For one thing, perhaps his mother wouldn't have been so distant from him. He always got the feeling that she was… repulsed by him. It had probably had something to do with how much he resembled his father. Severus himself would not have been able to bring himself to love a child who looked like someone who beat him up on a regular basis, that was for sure.

And of course, if he had been blonde, he would have had no trouble with girls. Well, girl. Lily. Lucius had always had a girlfriend, and Narcissa Black was one of the prettiest girls in school, and he'd only had to snap his fingers and she'd come running.

He could see it now, so clearly in his mind. It wouldn't be Potter escorting her to Hogsmeade, a smug look on his face it would be Severus. Lily would be leaning on _his_ arm, and reaching up to whisper to _him_, and her fingers would be entwined with _his_, and every now and then, it would be _Severus's_ lips that felt her gentle kiss.

And of course, he wouldn't have to put up with anything from Potter and Black. He'd be one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts, the one they all looked up to, the one who thought up all the clever jokes that everyone laughed at. No longer would he be levitated into the air by his own spell – instead, it would be him hexing Potter, watching his glasses slide down his head and onto the ground, where they would shatter, and it would be Potter whose underpants would be showing, and everyone would be laughing at Potter.

And then when Lily, Severus's girlfriend Lily, tried to intervene, Potter would shout and swear at her, and she would be disgusted with him, not Severus, and she would shake her head and laugh at him, and then she would search for Severus's hand and take it, and the two of the would walk away from the sad scene, as Potter cried behind them, knowing he'd just ruined his entire life.

And being blonde, he would only have gained things, not lost them, so he would still gained excellent NEWT grades, as he hoped to do now, and both he and Lily would graduate as Head Boy and Girl, and everyone would clap, and the girls would say things like "Aren't they such a cute couple?" and everyone, absolutely everyone, would have to agree, as he kissed Lily in front of everyone, and the applause would grow deafeningly loud, and even Potter and Black would be there, forced to concede that they were the losers now, they were the ones who would never be friends with Lily, because they simply weren't good enough for her.

And after Hogwarts, he would get a job, something that paid well and that he enjoyed. Maybe Healing… and Lily would also get a job, and they would buy a house together and every day after he returned from work, Severus would find Lily waiting for him, and they'd cook dinner together, and eat in front of the television, watching the Muggle TV that Lily had loved as a child growing up.

And then they'd wash up, flicking water at each other as if they were ten years old and playing in the playground again.

However, that time, Severus had introduced himself to her straightaway, and instead of blurting out that she was a witch, of course, he had charismatically informed her of it, and she had smiled her beautiful smile, and his blonde hair had glinted in the late summer sun.

Later, they'd get married, and everyone would be there. Muggles that she knew, sitting beside wizards that they both knew, Severus's mother seated on the front row, looking beautiful, the old lines on her face somehow faded, as she thought about how proud she was of her wonderful son.

She'd be even prouder later, when she became a grandmother to the three Snape children. Twin girls, both with Lily's flaming red hair, and one boy, the spitting image of his father, and on warm summer days, the five of them would go out for picnics in the park and ride broomsticks in the back garden, Lily worried in case they fell off. But Severus would be there, flying with them, having made Quidditch captain three years in a row back at Hogwarts. And his hair would fly out behind him in the breeze, and Lily would laugh, and when he landed safely, she would kiss him, despite the protests pf their embarrassed children.

Maybe later, when the children were all in bed, Severus and Lily would lie in bed together, waiting for sleep, and Lily's arms would be around him and his arms would be around her, and their hair would intertwine on the pillow, red with blonde, the most beautiful blend there could ever be.

But instead, she was in Hogsmeade with Potter, on a… date. She'd kissed him already, or so Pettigrew had said. And Lupin and Pettigrew and Black would probably be all together somewhere, thinking up a no doubt hilarious prank to play on Severus tomorrow that would result in his complete embarrassment, and because he'd ruined everything with Lily, she'd laugh, and it would be the most painful sound in the world.

If only he'd been born blonde.

Everything could have been different.

If only.


End file.
